


no way out but through

by mapsandlegends



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 2010 Atlantis Big Bang, F/F, Siria, mapsandlegends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapsandlegends/pseuds/mapsandlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art beta thanks to gblvr, minttown1, syble4 and tashirasbubble. Thanks to siriaeve for writing a wonderful story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	no way out but through

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113745) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



> Art beta thanks to gblvr, minttown1, syble4 and tashirasbubble. Thanks to siriaeve for writing a wonderful story.

**This is a preview. For the full-sized (1920x1080) version, click[here](http://www.soleta.net/gblvr/art/maps-2.jpg).**

[ ](http://www.soleta.net/gblvr/art/maps-2.jpg)


End file.
